God Gave Me You
by KrissyKat91
Summary: Some time after the events of Prime Awakening, Optimus and Elita finally get some time off. SONGFIC


KrissyKat91: I realize I haven't finished Prime Awakening yet, and I normally don't like obvious romance, but this thing demanded to be written.

New note: I apparently broke a rule I didn't know existed by putting the song lyrics in here, so I have to take them out. Sorry.

Detroit, Michigan, Earth

"What did you want to show me, Optimus?" Elita-1 asked as she followed her Sparkmate up a well worn forest path.

It had been a little over two stellar-cycles since Ultra Magnus had made the great reveal to Cybertron that their beloved Optimus Prime was not as deactivated as suspected, and the poor mech had been inundated by gawkers, fan mail, kiss-ups and, of course, the bane of Primes throughout the ages: datawork.

Now, finally, he had managed to get far enough ahead of his work to take a few orns off, and had promptly packed up his things and his Sparkmate and hightailed it back to Earth.

"Just wait a klik, Elita," he said patiently. "We're almost there."

Elita tilted her helm curiously, but before she could question him again, they suddenly exited the forest, and the Femme Commander found herself on a cliff overlooking Detroit.

"Oh," she whispered, and really, there was nothing else to say. The glass and steel buildings reflected the light of the setting sun in a dazzling array of reds and golds, and the lake beyond it seemed to be a vast pool of liquid fire.

Beside her, Optimus chuckled. "I believe that was my reaction the first time I saw this."

"Optimus," she breathed, "how did you find this place?"

"...I needed somewhere I could stop pretending every now and then. I simply followed my Spark, and it led me here. Even in broad daylight, the city is a sight to behold." He chuckled again. "I called it my thinking spot."

The two Autobots watched as the sun set, the stars winking into existence one by one, then soft music reached Elita's audio sensors, causing the rose colored femme to blink in confusion.

Turning to face Optimus, she felt her faceplates heating up at the gentle smile he was giving her, the music coming from his radio.

"Dance with me?" he asked softly, servo extended. Elita knew what dancing was, but...

"I don't know how," she whispered.

Optimus took her servos in his. "Just follow me, and let the music guide you."

As they slowly began to dance, a male voice joined in with the music, singing about the love he had for his wife, and how grateful to God he was for her.

Smiling in quiet joy, Elita leaned forward, pressing her audio sensor to Optimus' chestplate, listening to the powerful thrum of his Spark. Even after all this time, he still knew how to sweep her off her pedes.

The two continued dancing even as the song faded away, completely unaware of anything except each other, and so totally missing the small camera drone that had been watching them the whole time.

~o~

back at the base

"That is so romantic!" Chromia sighed happily, then turned and swatted Ironhide on the arm. "Why don't you ever do anything like that for me?"

Ironhide just rubbed his arm, grumbling about being shown up by a 'Bot half his age.

"That's enough spying," Prowl said, recalling the drone and turning off the monitor.

"Aw, come on!" Bumblebee whined. "Don't you want to see if Optimus has anything else planned?"

"Negative. Sending the drone after them was illogical; continuing to watch is rude."

"Man, I liked him better when he was normal," the yellow 'Bot muttered as the cycle-bot left the room.

"Hey, for Prowler, this _is_ normal," Jazz said with a smirk. "Goin' all that time wit'out his battle computer was good for 'im, though. I think he's realized that, sometimes, y' just gotta go wit' instinct instead o' relyin' on logic all th' time."

Chromia stood up abruptly. "Alright, I don't know about you two, but I have monitor duty in the morning, so I need to get some recharge. Come on, Ironhide."

Grunting, Ironhide levered himself off the couch and followed his Sparkmate out of the room.

Jazz shook his helm. "He is so whipped. I'm goin' on patrol. G'night, Bee."

"Night, Jazz." Bumblebee cast a considering look at the monitor after Jazz left, then decided he'd better not. Prowl had turned scary after getting that weird computer thing turned back on, and he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever the ninja considered just punishment now.

Turning off the lights, he, too, headed off to recharge.


End file.
